The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Elm tree which is believed to be a third generation tree resulting from the interspecific hybridization of Ulmus americana.times.U. pumila. The tree of this invention is also believed to be the result of a series of natural pollination back crosses of the initial hybrid with either American Elm or other hybrid trees with the same genetic background, due to the numerous characteristics of this tree which characterize American Elm, yet differing in a number of respects, such as having an unusually high level of vigor and by producing leaves which are much larger than those of either U. americana or U. pumila. This tree produces leaves which are most similar to those of the American Elm, but differ slightly in terms of shape and length of leaf stem; the leaves of this tree being nearly symmetrical and having uncharacteristically short petioles. The veins of the leaves of this tree are inserted from the top surface and protrude from the bottom leaf surface to a higher degree than is characteristic for American Elm, and venation is inconspicuous from the top, but very conspicuous from the bottom surfaces of the leaves, which are also thicker than is characteristic of those of the American ancestor species. While this selection has not been systematically tested for a long period of time, its characteristics which would qualify it is useful to both the landscape artisan and a farmer wishing to grow a living windbreak. Due to the age, size and character of its known seed parent, it is believed that this tree will be unusually tolerant of, or resistant to, common diseases which discourage the planting of trees within the family Ulmaceae.